


Focus

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't explain his job to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Anticipation

Some people will wonder how he does it. Doesn’t sitting on a rooftop for hours get dull? He smiles; shakes his head. He’ll spout off some line about having a vivid imagination. They’ll laugh and everyone will go back to whatever they were doing.

 

They don’t get it. He knows that. They don’t get what the stillness; the quiet actually means. They don’t get waiting for that moment when he gets the all clear and everything sharpens. They don’t get the anticipation.

 

He gets that and he gets its impossible to explain. That’s why he’s up there and they aren’t.


End file.
